


[art] lingering for coffee

by crimson_adder



Series: fandom aid (Typhoon Haiyan) [2]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Aid, First Dates, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson and Mary Morstan on a date. (for Fandom Aid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] lingering for coffee

**Author's Note:**

> (it’s totes going well, you guys) (just feel the chemistry)
> 
> for celtic_cookie


End file.
